


May I?

by godsdaisiechain (preux)



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Fantasia (1940), Hercules (1997), Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie has a little trouble with the holodeck in an outer space AU adventure.</p><p>For the fan_flashworks challenges "question" and "revision."</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I?

Reginald Jeeves lounged across a luxuriously appointed chaise in a silk toga. Carefully he selected a grape from a golden charger and popped it in his mouth, savoring the tangy sweetness.

“I peeled those myself, what?” said a cheerful voice.

Jeeves closed his eyes, then opened them and looked over his shoulder. His scantily-clad slave boy hopped a bit, dropped his large fan, and said ‘blast!’

Jeeves clapped his hands and found himself in a large room mapped out in a grid. Beside him, the golden-haired slave boy tugged at his linen loincloth.

“Oh, dash it, did I ruin the mood?”

Jeeves smiled fondly. “Not terribly much, darling Bertram.”

“Oh no, I did. Frightfully sorry and all that, Jeeves.”

Jeeves let his eyes twinkle. “Perhaps you might like to go back to Arakis and ride the spice worms?”

“Rather!” said Bertie. “May I do the honors?”

“Of course,” said Jeeves. Bertie scampered to the control panel. In a few moments he called. “Right ho, then. Ready?”

“Yes, Darling,” said Jeeves. The light flickered and Jeeves suppressed a chuckle as a group of tiny cupids and flying horses gamboled past a group of unicorns grazing on the softly-colored hills.

“Oh dash it all!”

Jeeves walked carefully along the pastel plants, sidestepping a unicorn. He slipped an arm around the slender bare waist and nuzzled the back of the golden head. "You smell wonderful. Let's play here for a while."

Bertie turned and their lips brushed together once, twice, gently. Then he wrapped a leg around his man and kissed him in right good earnest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All Images by Walt Disney Studios. These are all parts of screen grabs from Fantasia (1943) and Hercules (1997).  
> Fair Use rationale: The current work is itself an original work of art, it was not created for profit, comprises only a small part of the original work and does not compromise the integrity or profitability of the initial works.


End file.
